1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component-embedded board, and a method for manufacturing the electronic component-embedded board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, further miniaturization, thinning, high-density mounting of an electronic apparatus have been demanded. Further miniaturization and thinning have also earnestly been demanded for a circuit board module on which there are mounted electronic components including active components such as a semiconductor device constituted of an IC chip for use in the electronic apparatus, passive components such as a condenser (a capacitor), an inductor (a coil), a thermistor and a resistor, and the like. In recent years, to meet such demands for the miniaturization and thinning, there has been suggested an electronic component-embedded board having a high-density mounting structure where the electronic component is included in the board.
Such an electronic component-embedded board is formed, for example, by including the electronic component in an insulating layer made of a resin or a resin composition, making connection holes such as a via-hole and a hole for a plug in the insulating layer on terminals of the electronic component through laser processing or blast processing to expose terminal conductors, and subjecting even the interiors of the connection holes to metal plating or the like, to connect the terminals of the electronic component to a wiring line (a pattern) via the insulating layer.
In this case, various structures of the terminals have been investigated to suitably connect the terminal conductors of the electronic component to wire conductors. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-288607 discloses an electronic component-mounting structure including an electronic component in which each of connection pads is constituted of one of an Al film/Ni film/Cu film, an Al film/Ni film/Au film, an Al film/Ni film/Cu film/Au film, an Al film/Ni film/Ag film, an Al film/Cr film/Cu film, an Al film/conductive paste film, an Al film/Ti film/conductive paste film, an Al film/Cr film/conductive paste film, and an Al film/Ti film/Cu film (all is a laminating order from a lower layer), for the purpose of preventing Al from being etched through laser processing, and preventing the connection pads or a semiconductor device itself from being damaged, when the connection pads (terminals) of the semiconductor device are Al.